<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one thing leads to another... by ficfucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452846">one thing leads to another...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker'>ficfucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Letterkenny (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sexting, lightly i guess?, lotta petnames and all that idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yer settlin down to hit the hay the other night when you get to thinkin' bout how good yer sweetie looks in them blue jeans of his an you can't help but get randy over it an shoot him a text...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one thing leads to another...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is mostly just because i wanted to note the dynamic between the two and lots of talk/texting is a good way to get practice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: down for the night, super chief? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: In bed, if that's what you mean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: don't wanna keep my sweetie up :p</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: But you're going to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: hehe probably yeah </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: got myself thinkin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Don't strain yourself now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: thinkin bout how well your jeans fit you </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: I buy jeans that fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: not what i mean big shoots</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: mean like how you can see the outline of  your pecker just enough that it gets me lookin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: an when you bend over cups your ass enough that a man might walk square into the broad side of a barn starin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: All that thinking. You ever consider using that much effort when it comes to pulling teats or tilling hay? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: oh cmon :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: you know i can't go to bed without batchin one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Sounds fuckin juvenile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: you sayin you don't batch sometimes? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Not so much an animal like you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: even a gentleman got wants</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: an if your sweetie comes offerin… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: I don't indulge sexual texting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: jus figure it like we're talkin then </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: I don't indulge sexual talk either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: yeah you do </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: i be toe curlin ya an you get so out your mind you don't even recall what you're sayin half the time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Like what then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: well like. things like more an harder an my name a lot </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: 'Kay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Don't think that meets the criteria of sexual talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: we're losin the plot here </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Which was? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: that you look damn fine in your britches when you work </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Established. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: wow see you're a real champ at reciprocatin the talk </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Not sure what's expected of me here, fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: jus act like how you would if we was gettin at her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Not much for talk in that field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: then send a pic ;) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Hard no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: please :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Negative. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Ain't proper to be sending digital pictures that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: oh dirty pics been a thing since forever </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: sailors kept pictures of their sweeties back in the day you know </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: an don't forget skin mags i know you still got a few there under your bed </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: A skin mag is a world's difference between a text-sent dirty photo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: then ill send one to warm ya up </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: At your own pace, bud. Don't hold your breath on a letter back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry sits up in bed and reaches over, switches on his bedside lamp. It casts a soft yellow glow and he settles down in his pillows, opening his camera. Front facing. He looks a bit silly, in his sleep shirt, his curls spread out behind him. He undoes the buttons of his shirt enough that the front hangs open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries a few angles. Who cares if he looks foolish? Only going to Wayne. He scrunches his face up in a smile and clicks capture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: [media message] </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Real handsome, darlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: easy to please aint ya </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Just glad to see you out of your barn clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: could see me in even less ;) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: If you're so wishing. I'm not casting stones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry pulls down his blankets some so his boxers are exposed. He pulls those down an inch, too, enough that his hip bone peeks out in a small, skin-white arch. He holds his phone up, arm's length. In frame, is his grin down to his thighs, boxers fixed significantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: [media message] </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Yew! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: got ya yewin </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Certainly ain't bad to look at, is all I'm saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: if you was here id let you do more than look </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Pert near inappropriate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Though, spose I don't mind the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: take you out of them jeans an give ya a good squeeze </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Fuck, Darry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: we could do that too </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: cept maybe first… fixin to get my mouth on ya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Well. Like. How? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: you gotta give more than that if you want the dirty details, darlin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Well. I'd be keen on you doing that. Getting yer mouth on me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: and? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Reckon I'd get my fingers in your hair. That way you like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: tug on it a little? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: If you were so fixing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: yeah im fixin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: gettin good at throat slidin now bet i could take all of ya now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: If you weren't getting me revved right now, I'd be willing to bet a Puppers on that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: oh you'd be buyin me a whole case of Puppers once im done with you </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: glad to know you're revvin ;) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Engine's certainly warm, no calls for betting on that one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: tell me what you'd want me to do to ya if we was together </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a long pause between texts here. Darry keeps seeing three dots pop up in the chat, then go down. He worries, after a few minutes of this cycle, that he's gone too far and scared Wayne off completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A text comes through right as he's about to type out an apology on being over eager and pushy with his sweetie’s limits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Wouldn't be opposed to you mouthing on my horn. Let you go and get me ready for toe-curling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: get you ready? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Oh, come off it, you know what that means. Done it enough times now you know the way around a crank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: sure do &gt;;) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: but the fun of all this is hearin you say it </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: We ain't talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: read it, see it, whatever </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: hot when your sweetie goes bout describin the act </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another pause. Wayne's shy over this, Darry knows, but he's delighted to see him warming up to the notion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a competition for what Darry finds sexier: Wayne sexting him or the fact that Wayne </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusts</span>
  </em>
  <span> him enough to sext him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Go and get your fingers in me. Few of em. With grease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: oh a few of em huh? hehe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Don't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: im only teasin ya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: i like puttin my fingers up in ya, you get so squirmy when i find your hot spot </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: maybe ill get my fingers in ya AND get my mouth on ya give you a little bit of double action there </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: That's enough to make a man not even bother with boots and drive on over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: jus really wanna give you a go at tongue hockey lately dunno why </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Don't need a reason, likely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: that yer bush beatin way of sayin you like the idea of me suckin you off, babe? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Can confirm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: an what would you do to me? if i was with ya tonight? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Tickle you till you go blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: hey!! you know how ticklish i am that ain't even funny </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Is too. You squeal like a sally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Sides, maybe the tickling would lead to something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: oh? :) what you got in mind? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Pin ya down and kiss you sore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Reach down tween us and play a one handed game of two man pocket pool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: frottin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: 10-4. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: gonna make me shoot in my sleep pants talkin that way </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, there's a pause and Darry figures he's gone and spoiled the whole picnic by stepping over a line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, to his surprise, a photo comes in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's Wayne, standing in his bathroom, taken in the mirror. All the snaps of his blue plaid shirt, from Adam's apple to navel, are undone, so a fine strip of torso is exposed, the cut of his abs, tightness of his chest. His happy trail which leads to a crop of curly pubic hair that sticks out enough to tease. He's got on white briefs, another incredibly traditional thing about him. No boxers for Wayne. Darry figures it takes a very rare breed of good old boy to make briefs look sexy, and Wayne is without a doubt that good old boy. Just enough of him is in frame before the sink obscures the shot that Darry can see the outline of his obvious arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wayne's face is blocked by his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: YEW </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: warn a fella next time </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: But know that that type of behavior is a one time deal so don't get out any party poppers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: you ain't gotta say sorry sugar im only pullin yer leg </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: love to peel them drawers off you though hot damn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: You batching? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: im throwin a wrist rocket after that one fuck wayne yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Kay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Wanted to at the same time as you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: that's hot </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Want to pin you down and frot you like I'm making to start a fire tween us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: reach around an make a finger disappear ;) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Jesus, Dar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: know how much you like me drivin you home hittin that mark</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Reckon if I had brains enough to at that point, I'd kiss yer neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: rather you bitin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Then I'll bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: god wayne got my rod weepin over here </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Same boat, darlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: lick you clean if you'd let me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Wouldn't kick you outta bed for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry, in his fired up state of mind, holds off stroking long enough to turn his flash on, grip his prick in his palm at a flattering enough angle, and shoot the picture to Wayne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Boy howdy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: I gone and done you like that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: all you wayne aint no other gets me frenzied like this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Got freckles all over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: you seen em before ya sap </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Gettin pert near to take off with that pic you sent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: right behind ya there </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: thinkin bout pushin you down in the pillows an really layin pipe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: hold you down an work ya till yer toes are curlin tight </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: make you shoot fer me without hands </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wayne takes a minute to reply and Darry knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Squids have been ditched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: show me you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Fuckin weird to want to see a man who’s going limp quick enough he might as well have an air leak, Darry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: i meant show where you spilt over</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wayne sends back a flash-lit picture of his lower stomach, his pubic hair, which is all streaked and puddled with his seed. The hand that isn’t holding the phone is cupping his junk so it can’t be seen, and for some reason, that’s the detail that sends Darry over the edge. The polite shyness of Wayne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: my cards have been dealt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: hoo boy </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: I’m taking that “hoo boy” as a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: better than a good thing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Good stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: good enough</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Love you, Dar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>darry</b>
  <span>: hehe i love you too sweetie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a minute later, as soon as Darry’s figured Wayne’s dozed off post-nut and he’s looking around to put his phone on the charger for the night, one last text comes through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wayne</b>
  <span>: Sweet dreams. &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p>
<p>im on tmblr @ficfucker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>